finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Tifa Lockhart
Tifa Lockhart là nhân vật nữ chính trong Final Fantasy VII. Cô là bạn thời thơ ấu của Cloud lúc còn ở Nibelheim và là một thành viên của tổ chức phản động vì môi trường AVALANCHE. Tuy nhiên, cô là con người có lòng vị tha và bao dung nhưng không quá câu nệ tiểu tiết và trịnh trọng, cô luôn đối xử khoan hòa và quan tâm đến bạn bè. Tifa luôn giấu cảm xúc thật của mình tận đáy lòng và ít khi bày tỏ cùng người khác, bản tính e thẹn đã làm nổi bật phong cách của cô, thêm nữa là tính mạnh mẽ và cương quyết đối với kẻ thù. Tifa sở hữu một quán ba có tên là 7th Heaven ở khu ổ chuột Sector 7 của thành phố Midgar, đây còn là đại bản doanh của AVALANCHE. Hình Tượng và Tính Cách .]] Mái tóc của Tifa dài xỏa xuống gần eo, được cột lại theo kiểu đuôi cá. Tóc của cô màu nâu sậm , nhưng trong vài phiên bản thì là màu đen. Mắt của Tifa theo như thông tin chính thức là màu đỏ, nhưng trong một số bản game thì mắt của cô là màu nâu, cô có đeo hai chiếc hoa tai hình giọt nước. Trang phục thì gồm có một chiếc áo thun bán rượu màu trắng hở bụng và chiếc váy ngắn được móc vào hai chiếc nịt kéo lên vai. Tifa luôn mang hai chiếc găng tay dài đến khuỷu tay với tấm đệm bảo vệ ở cùi chỏ, đôi giày của cô là một đôi boot củ màu đỏ. Dáng người gầy, nhưng cô có sức mạnh tuyệt vời. Trong Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Tóc của Tifa ngắn hơn, cụ thể là chỉ dài đến lưng để dễ dàng chiến đấu. Cô mặc một chiếc quần short màu đen thay cho chiếc váy ngắn, mỗi bên ống quần có một dải ruy-băng, mặt trước và mặt sau chiếc quần đều có một mãnh tà màu đen. Ở trên là chiếc áo thun sát nách màu trắng mặc bên trong và chiếc áo vest sát nách màu đen có dây kéo bên ngoài, khi vào các trận chiến thì cô mang thêm chiếc gắng tay chiến đấu đặc trưng của mình. Tifa cũng có mặc bộ trang phục tương tự trong trò chơi Kingdom Hearts II. Còn trong Crisis Core và Before Crisis, Tifa mặc bộ đồ cao bồi màu cam cụ thể là chiếc áo vest nâu khoác bên ngoài áo lót màu trắng, chiếc váy ngắn màu cam và đôi giày ủng cùng với chiếc nón cao bồi cũng là màu cam - nâu. Chúng ta cũng có thể thấy cô mặc bộ trang phục này trong Final Fantasy VII trong tấm ảnh chụp cùng với Zack Fair và Sephiroth. Tifa là một mẫu nhân vật rụt rè, điều mà có lẽ được thể hiện rõ trong họ của cô ta, Lockhart ("trái tim khóa kín"). Đôi khi suy nghĩ của Tifa không được dứt khoát, và vì thế cô luôn phải nghĩ về hệ quả của những việc cô đã làm. Cô như người mẹ hiền chăm sóc cho các thành viên trong nhóm AVALANCHE có sào huyệt tại quán bar, nhiều lúc cô không ngần ngại sử dụng vũ lực đối với nhưng tên khách bát nháo gây sự trong quán, Nếu ai đó cần sự trợ giúp. Tifa luôn đứng ra giúp đỡ bằng tất cả những gì mà cô có thể làm. Cô cũng luôn tìm cách động viên và an ủi các thành viên trong AVALANCHE. Trong cuốn tiểu thuyết On the Way to a Smile có nói rằng bởi sự kiện Thảm họa ở Nibelheim, Tifa đã phải chịu đừng một mối căm thù sâu sắc đối với Shinra và với Sephiroth, nhưng khi Lifestream xuất hiện ở đoạn kết của Final Fantasy VII, cô đã thầm hy vọng rằng Lifestream sẽ tha thứ những tội lỗi của cô, bởi vì cô cảm thấy xấu hổ trước những sự tàn phá mà cô cùng với AVALANCHE đã làm. Nomura và Nojima đã có thời gian làm việc khá vất vã để tạo ra mẫu nhân vật Tifa và tập trung phát triển khung xương, cảm xúc cũng như là những hành động của nhân vật. Họ sáng tạo ra Tifa như là mẫu phụ nữ hiện đại có thể sống tự lập và thành đạt khi không có sự giúp đỡ của đàn ông. Khi Tifa nói cho Cloud biết những tâm sự thầm kín của mình, theo dự tính ban đầu là Tifa sẽ cảm thấy mình ngốc nghếch khi nói ra những lời đó. Nojima đã quyết định cắt đoạn đó đi. Cuối cùng họ đã tạo nên tính cách cho Tifa là một mẫu phụ nữ có vai trò lãnh đạo đối với cả nhóm. Như trong Final Fantasy VII, bên ngoài thì Tifa luôn siêng năng chăm chỉ và làm mọi điều tốt nhất, cô luôn dành thời gian quan tâm đến mọi người. Còn bên trong thâm tâm, cô luôn có cảm giác bức rức khi và tự trách mình mỗi khi có ai đó gặp nguy hiểm. Cốt truyện Thời thơ ấu Tuổi thơ của Tifa được thể hiện qua nhiều đoạn hồi tưởng trong Final Fantasy VII. Tifa được sinh ra ở Nibelheim và là hàng xóm của Cloud. Tifa là một cô bé hướng ngoại, hoạt bát và nhanh chóng có nhiều bạn bè. Dù cô và Cloud sống kế nhà nhau và cách nhau chỉ một tuổi, cả hai chưa bao giờ thân thiết. Cô và những đứa bé khác không thật sự biết nhiều về Cloud lúc nhỏ. Mẹ của Tifa mất khi cô được tám tuổi vào năm 1995, làm cho cô bé bối rối và buồn bã. Tifa tin rằng mẹ của mình đã đến Mt. Nibel và cô có thể gặp lại mẹ nếu cô vượt qua ngọn núi đó. Tifa leo lên Mt. Nibel và Cloud theo sau để bảo vệ cô nhưng Tifa bị rơi xuống khi đang qua một cây cầu. Cha của Tifa thấy cô bị thương và đổ lỗi cho Cloud đã dẫn cô tới Mt. Nibel. Nhiều năm sau, vào năm 0000, Cloud quyết định trở thành một SOLDIER như thần tượng Sephiroth của anh để gây ấn tượng với Tifa. Anh gọi Tifa đến tháp chứa nước, một chỗ hẹn hò gần nhà, để nói với cô về kế hoạch của mình, và Tifa bắt Cloud phải hứa sẽ bảo vệ cô nếu cô có gặp chuyện gì xảy ra. Anh đồng hứa và rời khỏi Nibelheim để gia nhập SOLDIER vào mùa xuân. Sau đó, Tifa cứ lo lắng về Cloud, cô đọc báo mỗi ngày để tìm kiếm tin tức của Cloud và hỏi những nhân viên của Shinra đến Nibelheim về Cloud. Nhưng cô không thu được thông tin gì vì Cloud chỉ là một người lính bình thường. ''Crisis Core'' / Before Crisis Hai năm sau, ngày 21 tháng 9 năm 0002, ở tuổi 15, Tifa làm việc hướng dẫn viên ở vùng núi Nibelheim và học võ từ thầy Zangan. Trong Before Crisis, cô được nhóm Turk của người chơi thuê để dẫn một nhóm thám hiểm của Shinra vào Mt. Nibel kiểm tra một lò phản ứng Mako bị hỏng. Đoàn thám hiểm có Sephiroth và một SOLDIER tên là Zack. Trong chuyến đi đó, cô nói với Zack rằng cô mơ ước có được một SOLDIER tóc vàng bảo vệ cho cô, hiển nhiên là nói tới Cloud. Nhưng Tifa không biết rằng, Cloud lại là một trong hai người lính Shinra đi cùng Zack và Sephiroth và anh đang phải che dấu thân phận mình vì xấu hổ khi không được trở thành vào SOLDIER. Tifa cũng không biết rằng anh chính là người lính đã ngăn cô vào lò phản ứng, bảo vệ cô khi quái vật tấn công (cố gắng âm thầm giữ lời hứa với cô) và anh cũng là người được cô giúp đưa xuống núi. Sau đó, Tifa nhắn với Zack rằng cô lo lắng cho người lính đã giúp cô. Cô cũng cám ơn Zack và nói chuyện với anh để biết thêm về SOLDIER. Trong lò phản ứng, Sephiroth trở nên loạn trí khi biết được về mẹ hắn. Khi trở về thị trấn Nibelhelm, hắn bỏ ra vài ngày để nghiên cứu sách trong tầng hầm và trở nên hoàn toàn điên loạn. Vào ngày 1 tháng 10, Sephiroth châm lửa đốt toàn bộ Nibelhelm, phá hủy hoàn toàn thị trấn và bỏ đi đến lò phản ứng. Cha của Tifa đuổi theo Sephiroth nhưng bị hắn giết chết. Tại lò phản ứng, Tifa tìm thấy xác của cha cô bị thanh kiếm Masamune của Sephiroth đâm. Căm thù Sephiroth và Shinra, cô lao vào lò phản ứng và tấn công hắn nhưng bị hắn đánh gục. Tifa té ngã xuống và bị bất tỉnh. Sau khi biết về cơn điên của Sephiroth, Zack cũng đến lò phản ứng và tìm thấy Tifa bị thương nặng. Zack tấn công Sephiroth nhưng cũng bị đánh bại. Không lâu sau, Cloud đến và đưa Tifa ra ngoài, đảm bảo an toàn cho cô ấy trước khi vào đánh Sephiroth; Cloud sau này thừa nhận rằng anh đã nghĩ thương tích của Tifa có nguy hiểm đến tính mạng. Tifa bị thương nặng và được Zangan đưa đến Midgar để chữa trị. Ông liên tục sử dụng phép Cure để chữa thương cho cô nhưng cũng chỉ giữ được cho Tifa còn sống khi đến được Midgar, và cô cũng không nhớ được gì về chuyến đi ấy. Vào một thời điểm nào đó mà game không nói rõ, Zangan rời khỏi Midgar và Tifa hồi phục thương thế và gia nhập AVALANCHE, một nhóm người nổi loạn chống lại Shinra được dẫn dắt bởi Barret Wallace. Tifa cũng trở thành chủ nhân của quán bar và quán ăn mang tên 7th Heaven, cũng là căn cứ mật của AVALANCHE dưới tầng hầm. Khi Cloud trở về Midgar năm 0007, anh trở thành một người lính đánh thuê và gặp lại Tifa. Dù không biết được rằng Cloud đã đến Nibelhelm cùng với Sephiroth, nhưng cô cũng nghi ngờ về thái độ của anh. Tifa tuyển mộ Cloud vào hoạt động cho Barret để khảo sát thêm. Sau đó, cô nhận ra rằng Cloud biết về một số thứ đáng lý ra anh không được biết và quên đi nhiều thứ anh biết. Dù nghi ngờ về Cloud, Tifa không nói ra mà cô cố gắng tìm hiểu nguyên nhân vì sao Cloud trở nên khác thường và bị mất trí nhớ. ''Final Fantasy VII Vào ngày 9 tháng 12, nhiệm vụ đầu tiên của Cloud với AVALANCHE thành công và anh trở về quán bar của Tifa. Hôm sau, Tifa theo nhóm thực hiện nhiệm vụ kế tiếp. Việc nổ bom thành công nhưng Cloud bị tách rời khỏi nhóm. Khi cả nhóm còn lại trở về nơi trú ẩn, họ phát hiện có người đang theo dõi và biết được trùm tội phạm Don Corneo là kẻ chỉ điểm cho Shinra. Tifa lên kế hoạch để đến gần xem xét hắn. Don Corneo được biết đến là hắn thường gọi các cô gái đến biệt thự của mình rồi chọn một cô đẹp nhất để làm "cô dâu" cho hắn ngày hôm đó. Cloud nhìn thấy Tifa bị bắt đến chỗ Don và anh cùng với Aeris đột nhập vào biệt thự của Corneo. Vào lúc cả hai bên đối mặt, Corneo bật mí rằng Shinra có kế hoạch cho khu Sector 7 rơi xuống đè nát khu ổ chuột. Tifa và Cloud nhanh chóng đến giúp Barret bảo vệ cây cột nâng đỡ Sector 7 còn Aeris đưa Marlene (con gái của Barret) đến nơi an toàn. Phần lớn các thành viên của AVALANCHE thiệt mạng khi cây cột bị phá hủy. Tifa, Cloud và Barret thoát được nhưng Aeris lại bị Shinra bắt giữ. Các thành viên AVALANCHE còn lại đến trung tâm chỉ huy của Shinra để cứu Aeris nhưng cũng bị bắt giữ toàn bộ. Đêm hôm đó, Sephiroth xuất hiện tấn công toàn nhà. Trong khi hỗn loạn, nhóm AVALANCHE được giải thoát một cách bí ẩn. Sau khi chiến đấu với quân của Shinra và tân chủ tịch Rufus Shinra, cả nhóm chạy trốn khỏi Midgar và đến Kalm. Cloud kể với cả nhóm về việc Sephiroth phá hủy Nibelheim. Chuyện kể của Cloud có nhiều chỗ sai nhưng Tifa không đề cập đến để bảo vệ anh và cũng bởi vì cô cũng nghi ngờ về trí nhớ của mình. Cả nhóm đi khắp thế giới lùng theo dấu vết của Sephiroth và Tifa theo hỗ trợ nhóm. Khi đến Nibelheim, họ phát hiện ra là thị trấn đã được xây dựng lại và dân chúng (thực ra là nhân viên của Shinra được thuê để che dấu việc làm của Sephiroth) đều không nhớ Cloud hay Tifa đã từng sống ở đây. Khi cả nhóm đến Northern Crater, Sephiroth xuất hiện và cho Cloud thấy sự thật về sự kiện Nibelheim. Tifa, lo lắng việc này sẽ ảnh hưởng đến Cloud, xin anh ta dừng lại, but Sephiroth's manipulations take their toll. Cloud quy phục ý chí Sephiroth và trao cho hắn Black Materia, một Materia hùng mạnh có thể triệu tập Meteor, sau đó xin lỗi Tifa khi núi lửa bắt đầu rung chuyển. Tifa và Barret trốn lên phi thuyền Shinra [[Highwind (Final Fantasy VII)|''Highwind]] nhưng quân đội Shinra đã chờ sẵn ở đó. Tifa và Barret bị bắt, trong khi những thành viên còn lại của AVALANCHE trốn thoát an toàn. Tifa và Barret bị giải đến Junon, nơi họ sẽ bị xử tử như một bằng chứng cho thấy Shinra vẫn kiểm soát được tình hình khi Meteor thấp thoáng trên bầu trời. Tifa bị hành hình bằng cách bị trói trên một chiếc ghế trong căn phòng chứa đầy khí gas. Scarlet đã nhốt cô lại khi Sapphire Weapon đang tấn công Junon. Với một kế nghi binh, Cait Sith đã cải trang để vô hiệu hoá Scarlet và giải thoát cho Barret. Trong lúc đó Rufus cũng không ngừng bắn tất cả mọi loại đạn về phía WEAPON song nó vẫn cứ tấn công Junon. Không thể mở nổi cánh cửa khí ga, có vẻ như chìa khoá đã rơi đâu đó, Barret và Cait Sith đành thoát ra ngoài. May mắn là chiếc chìa khoá lại trong chính căn phòng nhốt Tifa. Sau khi gắng sức Tifa đã tự mở trói cho mình và thoát chết. Về phía WEAPON sau khi bắn một mảng lớn về phía Junon, Rufus đã đáp lễ bằng một viên đại pháo cực mạnh nhằm vào đầu của WEAPON. Có vẻ như WEAPON đã bị đánh gục và từ từ chìm xuống lòng biển. Còn về phần Tifa, nhờ 1 mảng đạn khi WEAPON bắn làm nổ tung và tạo 1 lỗ thủng trên bức tường, Tifa dễ dàng trèo ra và song cô lại bị Scarlet chặn lại ở trên nòng súng của khẩu Sister Ray. Sau màn tát nhau nảy lửa rốt cuộc Tifa đã chạy nhanh đến cuối nòng súng và nhảy bám lên cái thang dây mà Barret thả xuống từ chiếc phi thuyền của Shinra (Highwind). Mọi người vẫn an toàn trên đó. Tifa cố gắng nghĩ những gì nên làm tiếp theo nhưng cô ấy vô cùng nản chí. Cô ấy muốn gặp Cloud lần nữa. Nanaki cho rằng Cloud đã bị cuốn vào dòng Lifestream. Anh ta nói có một nơi mà dòng Lifestream trào ra từ một vết nứt của nền đại dương. Cả nhóm quyết định đi tìm Cloud, và Tifa được bầu làm trưởng nhóm tạm thời. Cloud được tìm thấy tại Mideel ít lâu sau đó, hôn mê trong tình trạng nhiễm độc Mako nặng do rơi xuống dòng Lifestream. Tifa ở lại chăm sóc cho anh ta, trong lúc nhóm còn lại tiếp tục chiến đấu, với Cid được cả nhóm quyết định làm trưởng nhóm. Sau khi rời Mideel, Cait Sith đã nghe trộm được một cuộc họp của Shinra. Chúng đang kế hoạch phá huỷ Meteor bằng việc thu nhặt các Huge Materia từ lò phản ứng Mako trên khắp Planet. Chúng là những vật do Mako nén mạnh và rất to và làm thế nào đó Mako được nhồi vào trong Meteor và phá huỷ nó. Shinra đã lấy được một cái ở Nibelheim và đang kế hoạch thu thêm nữa từ Fort Condor và North Corel. Barret quyết định phải tìm bằng được Huge Materia. Trước tiên họ hướng tới lò phản ứng gần North Corel. Có vẻ như hơi muộn khi bọn Shinra đã lấy được Huge Materia, nhưng cả nhóm đã đuổi theo con tàu cướp lấy nó và ngăn không cho đoàn tàu đâm vào North Coral, sau đó họ thu được Huge Materia. Địa điểm tiếp theo là Fort Condor. Đây là nơi mà cư dân luôn bảo vệ con Phoenix khủng lồ với cái tổ ở trên đỉnh của lò phản ứng đã bỏ phế. Sau khi chống lại đòn tấn công của Shinra, mọi người chứng kiến sự nở của con Phoenix mới. Mọi người nhặt được Huge Materia thứ hai và quay trở lại Airship. Mọi người quyết định quay trở lại Mideel kiểm tra tình hình của Tifa và Cloud. Cloud vẫn không có 1 dấu hiệu cải thiện nào. Vào lúc này, Ultimate Weapon xuất hiện và tấn công Mideel. Barret, Cid và Nanaki đã đánh lại nó nhưng trong lúc đó, Lifestram như sôi lên. Nó khiến cho mặt đất như bật lên. Mideel, Tifa và Cloud rơi xuống dòng Lifestream khi họ cố gắng đưa Cloud đến nơi an toàn. Bên trong tiềm thức của Cloud ( Cloud's Subconscious ) Tifa biết được sự thật đã xảy ra ở sự kiện Nibelheim, và sau đó giúp Cloud lấy lại ký ức, cũng như con người thật của anh ta. Later, in the aftermath of Midgar's siege by Diamond Weapon and the impending chaos of Shinra's destruction, Cloud dismisses the party members, instructing them to find a reason to fight. Tifa stays behind with Cloud, as she had nowhere else to go. Depending on the player's interactions with her during the game, the following scene has two possible dialogue course, one implying a strong romantic connection, the other less of one: the more romantic scene is considered the canon option.In the Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Ultimania Story's section for Final Fantasy VII in the "important scenes section", the more romantic option's text and an accompanying screen-shots are shown, implying it the official or "canon" version. This version is also listed in the Ultimania on the page labeled "for the one I love", alongside various other scenes of Final Fantasy couples. In the game's ending in late January 0008, Tifa stays behind to help Cloud to safety as he descends into the Lifestream for a final battle with Sephiroth, and is caught by him as he returns to his own body, and the two stay near each other throughout the remainder of the ending. Novellas Tifa is the focus of Câu chuyện của Tifa trong On the Way to a Smile, khám phá cuộc sống của cô ấy và mối quan hệ với Cloud sau các sự kiện của game. Tifa, Cloud, và Marlene trở thành một gia đình ở thành phố mới xây dựng Edge, Tifa điều hành một quán bar trong khi Cloud điều hành dịch vụ vận chuyển. Cuộc sống của cô ấy với Cloud bước đầu hạnh phúc, nhưng Tifa trở nên ngày càng quan tâm tới bí mật của Cloud và trở nên trầm cảm, which begins to strain the family's unity. Cloud sau đó đưa Denzel đến quán bar và cậu bé trở thành một thành viên của gia đình, nhưng Cloud tiếp tục tạo khoảng cách với cô ấy từ thời điểm đó. Khi tiểu thuyết kết thúc, Cloud đã rời bỏ 7th Heaven không một lời giải thích, despite briefly showing signs of happiness again. Tifa gọi đến điện thoại của anh ấy nhiều lần nhưng eventually the answering service takes over. Ngay sau đó, các sự kiện của Advent Children bắt đầu. Tifa also has a brief mention in Hoshi wo Meguru Otome. After learning from Zack that Cloud không thực sự là chính mình, Aerith bảo vệ lý trí của Tifa khỏi nhiểm độc từ Mako khi cô ấy đang ở trong tiềm thức của Cloud, tin tưởng rằng cô ấy có thể phục hồi con người thật của Cloud. ''Advent Children / Advent Children Complete , đây là một mẫu quảng cáo của Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children.]] Tifa là nhân vật chính có vai trò lớn trong Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, hai năm sau sự kiện trong cốt truyện Final Fantasy VII năm 0009. Trong bộ phim này cô là một chỗ dựa tinh thần rất lớn của Cloud. Tifa đã cho xây lại quán rượu 7th Heaven ở thành phố Edge, song song với đó là chăm sóc Marlene và Denzel; cô cũng hỗ trợ cho công việc vận chuyển của Cloud trong dịch vụ vận chuyển của cậu ta. Khi dẫn Marlene đến nhà thờ của Aerith để tìm Cloud, cô mới phát hiện ra là Cloud đã bị nhiểm căn bệnh Geostigma. Loz xuất hiện, hắn muốn tìm cái đầu của Jenova mà Cloud đang giữ. Cả hai đã chạm trán và chiến đấu với nhau một trận. Mặc dù Tifa đã đánh rất tốt và tưởng như đã đánh gục hắn, nhưng hắn ta không phải là một con người bình thường, hắn có tốc độ và sức mạnh không phải là của con người, hắn ta là bản sao của Sephiroth, riêng Loz có một món vũ khí mạnh mẽ là Dual Hound, vì thế Tifa đã chịu thua. Sau đó Cloud tìm thấy cô đang bất tỉnh, anh chuẩn bị đi tìm kiếm Marlene, thì cơn đau từ căn bệnh Geostigma lại trổi dậy mãnh liệt và anh cũng bất tỉnh bên cạnh Tifa. Sau đó họ tỉnh dậy, Cloud quyết tâm đến Forgotten Capital để tìm Marlene và Denzel. Vào hôm sau, khi mà Loz và Yazoo điều khiển ý thức của những đứa trẻ bị nhiễm Geostigma đem chúng đến đài tưởng niệm vụ Thiên thạch rơi ở trung tâm thành phố Edge, Tifa đã cố gắng cứu Denzel từ tay bọn chúng. Nhưng cô bị bọn Bahamut SIN cản đường, và bị trúng đòn của nó lúc đang bảo vệ Denzel. Sau đó cô lại cố gượng dậy vào cùng với những thành viên trong AVALANCHE phối hợp tiêu diệt con Bahamut SIN, cô là người sau cùng trợ sức cho Cloud — cùng với sự giúp đỡ từ Aerith từ trong dòng Lifestream — Cloud đã bay lên trên không thực hiện cú đánh chí mạng để tiêu diệt Bahamut SIN. Tifa có mặt trên chiếc Airship Shera cũng với những thành viên trong AVALANCHE lúc Cloud chiến đấu với Kadaj và Sephiroth, cô đã dẫn Denzel đến nhà thờ của Aerith và chữa cho cậu ta hoàn toàn khỏi căn bệnh Geostigma. Sau khi Cloud tiêu diệt Sephiroth, Tifa đã trao cho anh một nụ cười e lệ vì mọi chuyện đã qua. Trong Advent Children Complete, Vai trò của Tifa không có thay đổi lớn, nhưng có thay đổi là cô đã chiến đấu rất tuyệt với bọn Shadow Creeper và đã cầm cự với Bahamut SIN cũng như bảo vệ cho Denzel an toàn cho đến khi Cloud đến và cô cùng Cloud phối hợp chiến đấu. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Tifa chỉ xuất hiện ngắn trong game này, lấy bối cảnh một năm sau 2010. The first is during the ground assault on Midgar, leading the tanks with Barret và Cloud. Lần thứ hai là when the gang is cheering on Vincent towards the end when he is "giải cứu thế giới", and the third is at the end, khi Yuffie bước vào 7th Heaven để tìm hiểu về Vincent. Cô ấy vẫn điều hành quán bar, và để Shelke sống cùng họ. Tifa có thể được nghe thấy từ cuộc gọi tới Vincent khi anh ta chui xuống lòng đất của Midgar, nhưng chỉ có âm thanh. Trang Bị và Chỉ Số Tifa thuộc Job Monk, vì thế chỉ số vật lý của cô rất cao và vũ khí của cô là Claw và Glove. Tuy nhiên, sự chênh lệch chỉ số giữa các hầu hết các nhân vật trong ''Final Fantasy VII là không đáng kể. Vấn đề khó khăn duy nhất đối với Tifa là sát thương quá chênh lệch, Nhưng các loại vũ khí của cô hỗ trợ rất tuyệt cho các trận đấu. Chẳng hạn như God's Hand có chỉ số 255% Accuracy, nghĩa là Tifa sẽ không bao giờ đánh trượt, còn vũ khí mạnh nhất của cô là Premium Heart, nó sẽ tăng sát thương cho Tifa rất nhiều nếu cột Limit Break của cô đầy. Cả hai vũ khí trên đều tăng một ít sức mạnh phép thật. Không thể không nhắc đến Master Fist, món vũ khí tuy không có được mức sức mạnh vượt trội, nhưng lại có ích khi người chơi muốn gây nhiều trạng thái khó chịu cho đối thủ. Limit Break ''Final Fantasy VII Limit Break của Tifa không giống với đa số các nhân vật khác trong ''Final Fantasy VII. Thay vì chọn chiêu thức từ trong bảng lệnh, Limit Break của Tifa thì lại hiện ra một dãy các con quay, bạn phải bấm cho con quay, số con quay phụ thuộc vào số Limit mà bạn Tifa đã học được. Mỗi con quay tượng trưng cho một Limit và sẽ gây ra sát thương vật lý cho một mục tiêu đối dịch ngẫu nhiên. Khi con quay của một Limit dừng lại ở đâu thì sát thương của Limit đó được căn cứ vào đó mà gây ra sát thương. Mỗi lần con quay dừng lại lại ở chữ "Yeah!" thì sát thương được nhân đôi, nhưng ngược lại nếu con quay dừng lại ở chữ "Miss" thì chiêu Limit đó không gây ra sát thương nào cả. Còn khi con quay dừng ở chữ "Hit" thì sát thương chiêu Limit đó bằng với sát thương thông thường. ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Tifa sử dụng một số Limit Breaks của cô trong trận đấu với Loz ở trong Nhà thờ Sector 5, những Limit Break mà cô sử dụng gồm có Beat Rush, Somersault, và Meteor Strike. Kingdom Hearts II Khi chiến đấu với các đối thủ trong giải vô địch ở đấu trường, chiêu tấn công mạnh nhất của Tifa chính là Final Heaven. Quá trình phát triển Theo ''Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega, ban đầu Tifa được dự định là một nhân vật hỗ trợ của AVALANCHE thay vì một chiến binh trên chiến trường, and to be partly responsible for the group's formation which would have started in her bar. In a plot point cut from the final product, Tifa was intended to be attacked by Cloud and have a scar on her back from the assault. The circumstances for this are not stated, but Tifa would have had amnesia of the attack, implying this may have taken place during the Nibelheim Incident, or have been an altered version of her childhood injury for which Cloud was blamed. Tifa's diary was also originally meant to be found in the game, in which she writes about her early relationship with Cloud. In it she names some of her friends from Nibelheim: "Wel", Dan", and "Meiday", all of whom asked her out to the water tower, just as Cloud did, showing her immense popularity in the town. She also mentions that Cloud started to get into fights with the other kids by when he was eight years old, the same year her mother died. In cut conversations, Tifa was to speak with Aerith over Cloud's strange behavior, explaining the events of Nibelheim's destruction and Zack's role there. Tifa would have shown Aerith the picture taken before the Nibelheim Incident, which she would have kept in a locket, as proof of this. Tifa was also to meet her old master Zangan again, at which point he would teach her the "Final Heaven" technique, as opposed to learning it from a letter from Zangan in the final product. She would also have given Cloud mouth-to-mouth resuscitation in Mideel to revive him after going through his subconscious. The original plans for Cloud and Tifa's moment under the Highwind were far more suggestive than the final product. Following a fade-out scene, Cloud was to walk out of the chocobo stable on board the Highwind, followed by Tifa who would check around as she left. This idea was rejected for being too "extreme", and a less risqué "toned down" version of the scene replaced it. Tifa's job class was originally listed as "Shooter (Martial Artist)". Bản Nhạc Chủ Đề Bản nhạc chủ đề của Tifa có tên đơn giản là "Tifa's Theme" (ティファのテーマ Tifa no Tēma), người chơi có thể nghe thấy bản nhạc trong đoạn hồi tưởng của Tifa và thời thơ ấu lúc Cloud cùng cô thực hiện lời hứa dưới trăng. Thêm vào đó, "Tifa's Theme" là nhạc nền của 7th Heaven trước khi cả nhóm lên kế hoạch đánh bomb Lò phản ứng Sector 5, vì sau đó nó được thay thế bởi bản "Barret's Theme". Xuất hiện trong các game không phải Final Fantasy ''Kingdom Hearts II Tifa xuất hiện trong Kingdom Hearts II. Cô đi tìm Cloud ở Hollow Bastion và giúp Leon bảo vệ Hollow Bastion khi thế giới này bị xâm lược. Tifa muốn giúp Cloud chiến đấu với Sephiroth, và giành phần lớn thời gian trong game đi tìm anh. Sau đó cô đã làm gián đoạn trận chiến giữa 2 người và cho Cloud sức mạnh Ánh sáng để đấu với Bòng tối của Sephiroth. Cloud tỏa sáng và anh cùng Sephiroth đến một nơi bí ẩn để tiếp tục chiến đấu. Tifa cảm ơn Sora vì đã giúp tìm Cloud và cho cậu móc khóa Fenrir. Sau đ1o cô trở thành trùm trong vài giải đấu ở Underworld Coliseum, chiến đấu cùng các nhân vật Final Fantasy khác. She may or may not also be a human resident of Hollow Bastion, but rather a physical embodiment of light to oppose Sephiroth, who symbolizes darkness. The ambiguity of her nature was deliberately inserted by Nomura in order to generate discussion among players. Dòng game Itadaki Street Tifa cũng là một nhân vật điều khiển được trong Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special, và cả trong Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable, sát cánh cùng với Cloud, Aerith, and Sephiroth. ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Tifa là nhân vật có thể điều khiển ngay từ đầu trong trò chơi ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. Các chiêu thức của cô bao gồm Somersault, Beat Rush và tấn công năng lượng. Có thể mở khóa trang phục thứ 3, miêu tả cô là "cô gái chăn bò Tifa" trong đoạn hồi ức Nibelheim. Danh hiệu của cô trong Story mode là "Summoner", và chỉ có thể đấu với cô sau khi đã đánh bại "Guardian" Cloud. ''Xenogears'' Trong một trứng phục sinh (Easter Egg) của Xenogears, người chơi có thể thấy một poster của Tifa trên tường ở Solaris. Dáng đứng của cô cũng giống trong artwork. Gallery File:Tifa Cowgirl Outfit Sketch.jpg|Phác họa trang phục cao bồi của Tifa. Image:AC Tifa's Face Artwork.jpg|Nguyên họa Advent Children. Image:AC-Tifa-Concept.jpg|Trang phục trong Advent Children. Image:Itadaki Tifa.jpeg|Tifa trong Itadaki Street Special. File:FFCCVII-Tifa.jpg|Nguyên họa Crisis Core. Image:Tifa-FFVII-battle.png|Tifa trong trận đánh. Từ Nguyên Học Trong dịp kỉ niệm 10 năm ra đời Final Fantasy VII Square Enix đã tiết lộ rằng "Tifa" chính là tên gọi được rút gọn của Tiffany. Trong tiếng Nhật, Tiffany viết là ティファニー - cách đọc cũng tương tự như Tifa, chỉ khác ở chổ thêm phụ âm '-ni' đằng sau. Tiffany trong tiếng Hy Lạp có nghĩa là "Uy nghi của thần thánh". Tuy vậy, tên của Tifa đọc nghe kéo dài ở phụ âm "e" (Tee-fa). Ở một số cách hiểu của người Nhật, Tiffany là ám chỉ đến nghề dệt may. Thông Tin Bên Lề *Trong Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', Zack có thể nói chuyện với một người đàn ông đang xây dựng quán rượu, ông ta sẽ nhờ Zack gợi ý cho ông đặt tên cho quán rượu này. Khi Zack gợi ý cho ông tên quán rượu là "7th Heaven", ông ta rất thích cái tên đó và có nói rằng chủ nhân quán này sẽ là "một cô gái chân dài và ngực to", rõ ràng là ông ta ám chỉ Tifa. *Tifa xuất hiện trong trang phục ''Advent Children trong bộ phim đồ họa 3D Dead Fantasy, đây là bộ phim 3D fanmade do Mounty Oum thiết kế và cho ra đời, cùng với Rikku, Yuna, Rinoa, Kairi, Cloud, và các nhân vật trong trò chơi Dead or Alive. Trong Dead Fantasy, đối thủ chính của Tifa là Hitomi vì họ là những bậc thầy về quyền thuật. Trong phần I, II, III, và V của bộ phim, cô là trụ cột của những cô gái trong Final Fantasy đối đầu với các nhân vật trong Dead or Alive. Nhưng trong Dead Fantasy V, cô đã chịu thất bại trước Hitomi vì đã bị Hitomi đánh cho rơi những viên Materia, những viên Materia này chính là nguồn sức mạnh của Tifa. Sau đó cô lại bị Hayate và nhưng Ninja của anh ta đánh trọng thương rất nặng. Trong khi đó Cloud và Yuna cùng nhau tìm kiếm Tifa. *Toàn bồ diễn biến trận đánh giữa Loz và Tifa trong Advent Children được dàn dựng lại trong video clip ca nhạc của ca sĩ nhạc pop người Hàn Quốc là Ivy với bài hát có tên là "Temptation of Sonata", mặc dù có thêm thắt và thay đổi chút ít, ví dụ như không có cảnh Loz giành chiến thắng sau cùng, và Tifa đã giành chiến thắng bàn cú nắm vào cổ Loz. Đoạn video ca nhạc này sau đó bị cấm trên TV và ca sĩ Ivy bị Square Enix kiện ra tòa vì đã vi phạm bản quyền nghiêm trọng. *Trong Dissidia Final Fantasy, một trong những món vũ khí mạnh nhất được lấy tên từ món vũ khí tối thượng của Tifa trong Final Fantasy VII, đó là Premium Heart. Chú Thích Liên Kết Ngoài *Bài viết về Tifa Lockhart trên Wikipedia Thể_loại:Nhân vật điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy VII Thể_loại:Monk Thể_loại:Final Fantasy VII Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-